The Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by TheWildOne1
Summary: Clarke lusts after her nemesis Bellamy so she decides to proposition him but it doesn't go as planned. Instead, he seduces her into falling in love with him.
1. I Hate You

**Author's Note****: I took a break from my regular story _Unexpected Feelings _****to write this one-shot. The idea had been bouncing around in my head for days now and I just needed to get it out. I don't know if it's any good but I thought I would go ahead and publish it anyways. I don't plan to have this be anything more than what it is unless I use it as a starting point for a new story when I finish with the other. Let me know if it's any good and maybe I'll do more one-shots or whatever.**

*****Inspired by the YouTube video by Juli Grisel "Bellamy &amp; Clarke - Keep my distance"*****

_Symbiosis: biology - the relationship between two different kinds of living things that live together and depend on each other_

* * *

It had been easier to want him when she hated him.

She could admire his dark unruly hair without worrying that her hands would run through the curls. She could want his soft lips without thinking she might press hers against them. She could lust for his toned body without fearing that her fingers would touch his skin.

Clarke hadn't worried about acting on these thoughts because he was an ass and she was more likely to kill him than kiss him.

When she first meet him, he was selfish and cruel. He used girls for his pleasure and put people's lives at risk.

His motto had been "whatever the hell we want." It was a good thing that she hadn't followed that train of thought or most days he would've been sporting a black eye from her fist.

Then she saw him with Charlotte and there was a crack in her armor.

After that he started to take his responsibilities as camp leader more seriously and there was another chink.

But when she saw him beg for death in the woods, her defense was shattered.

Now, there were all these feelings inside of her that she didn't know what to do with. She was starting to care for him way more than she should.

And that seriously freaked her out.

Clarke knew all about the girls coming and going from Bellamy's tent. Everyone knew about them. One day it was a brunette and the next it would be a redhead. Some days he would have two girls instead of one.

The guy never stopped.

Then something changed and there were no more girls. Oh, there were still offers. Bellamy just never accepted them anymore. Some time between his sister disappearing and the trip to the bunker with Clarke, he stopped his merry-go-round of conquests.

It was almost a shame.

Bellamy might actually have been easier to convince of her proposal when he didn't seem to care who shared his bed.

She just needed to rid of these distracting thoughts of him so that they can go back to the symbiotic relationship they had before. One based on purely on respect and trust.

Clarke figured that if she had sex with him once, that she wouldn't have to wonder anymore. It wouldn't mean anything. Not to him anyways. And then she would be reminded about how annoying and frustrating he usually was.

She figured that the only way to cure herself of Bellamy Blake was to slay her demons.

* * *

He had gone to bed alone.

Clarke needed to do this now before she lost her nerve. She had already had a cup of Monty's moonshine for some liquid courage. Plus if he rejected her, she could blame it on the alcohol.

She waited a few minutes then snuck into his tent. He was lying on his bed with an arm thrown over his eyes and his chest bared to her gaze. She couldn't tell if he was wearing anything else as he was covered by the animal fur that he used as a blanket.

Bellamy must have not heard her or was already asleep because he didn't say anything or react to her entrance into his tent.

She knelt on his makeshift bed and the sudden weight change must've finally alerted him to her presence. His arm shot out to grab her wrist and he tugged, causing her to lose her balance and tumble across his chest.

He shifted his body and soon she found herself lying beneath him. At some point he had grabbed her wrists and held them captive above her head.

Clarke was trapped.

Bellamy smirked down at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Princess...don't you know you shouldn't sneak into people's beds without permission?"

She arched her body against his weight pressing down on her, feeling his hardness pressed against her thigh through the fur.

She grinned. "I think that's all the permission I need."

Clarke almost wanted to laugh when she saw Bellamy swallow hard and his hand tightened against her wrists for a brief second.

He wanted her.

"What kind of game are you playing Clarke?"

"One I've heard that you are very good at."

"This isn't a game. Are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

Clarke nodded, "I kn...mmph."

She didn't get to finish as Bellamy had clamped his lips down on hers. He traced his tongue along her bottom lip and she open her mouth to slid her tongue against his in a delicate dance.

Honestly, she was surprised that he had given in so easily. He didn't really like her so he must be more hard up for sex than she thought.

There was an odd ache in her chest at the thought but she ignored it. She was using him. And he was just doing the same.

Time seemed to stand still as they kissed yet Bellamy didn't try anything else. It was like he was satisfied with just kissing her.

It was confusing and annoying.

Finally he pulled back and looked down at her, his brown eyes filled with lust and something else. They stared at each other, breathing hard and neither spoke for a moment.

"I think that's enough for tonight Princess."

"What the hell Bellamy? That's it?"

He let go of her wrists and rolled over to his side, pulling her with him so she was facing him. Bellamy wrapped his arm around her waist and as much as she tried to get free, his arm was like a steel band, holding her in place.

He smirked at her, "What's the matter Princess? Not what you were expecting?

She sputtered her outrage. Why he acting like this? She should have been naked already, sliding against him.

Not curled up in bed with him, fully dressed and turned on.

"I hate you Bellamy Blake."

The smirk slid away and instead a soft smile settled across his lips.

"No, you don't Clarke Griffin and you know it."

She was shocked at his brazen statement. How did he know her deep dark secret?

"Whatever. Just let me go, you made your point so now it's over."

"Oh no Princess, you and me are just beginning."


	2. Take A Hint

**Author's Note****: Okay, now I **_**know**_** that I said that I wasn't going to continue this until my other story was done so this update makes me a big fat liar! BUT I was just feeling so inspired to write today so I thought that I would give you two for the price of one - two chapter releases for two different stories, both on the same day. Is that cool with you all?**

**Anyways, since this is still a new story for me and I'm not sure how well it'll be received, I would appreciate any reviews, favorites or follows you deem to give it! Thanks!**

* * *

Arrogant jerk.

Clarke was stuck in Bellamy's arms while waiting him to fall asleep. She had come in here to seduce him and he had left her high and dry, muttering some nonsense about it was just the beginning.

She had tried to talk him into releasing her but he wouldn't have it. He refused to talk about it and just told her to go to sleep already.

He was going pay for this.

She had quickly realized that he wasn't going to go to sleep until she did…or at least thought she had. Clarke closed her eyes and relaxed into the hold, giving the appearance of giving in. She matched her breathing to his and soon she was feeling as tired as she was pretending to be.

It took a while but eventually Bellamy drifted off too.

To be safe, she waited an extra hour than she probably needed to. Who could blame her when he made her feel safe in an unsafe world just by being in his arms?

When she was sure he was asleep, she slipped out of his hold. Clarke hesitated for a brief moment at the tent flap to look back at him.

Bellamy looked oddly peaceful in his sleep and she wondered if it was really such a bad thing to stay the night with him. To just enjoy the moment and not question his motives for once.

But…he still thought he could manipulate her into doing things his way and that pissed her off.

Clarke turned on her heel and left but not before she gave Bellamy's sleeping form the finger he so richly deserved.

* * *

She woke up with a start and looked around her tent as to wonder what had woken her up.

"Claaaaarke!"

Bellamy was apparently bellowing her name across the camp.

Yep, that would do it.

She groaned, wondering what Bellamy was so pissed about now that he had to make such a scene. God, it was too early for drama.

Clarke was just rolling out of her bed when Bellamy stormed into her tent. He practically threw the flap to the side and he had the most pissed off expression on his face.

"What is it Bellamy? What possessed you to wake me at this ungodly hour of day?"

He seethed. There was no other word for it. His jaw was clenched and there was a fascinating tick in his eyebrow that caught Clarke's attention.

It was actually kind of funny to watch. Not that she would tell him that. Or maybe she would just to see what happened.

"You left."

"Uh...what?" Clarke was feeling very confused. Left what? What was he talking about?

"My tent, Clarke. You left it."

Was he serious? He was pissed at her because she left last night after he refused to give her what she came for and then tried to make her stay the night anyways?

Bellamy was about to get a foot up his ass if that was the case.

"Are you kidding me Bellamy? THAT is why you felt the need to shout my name and throw a temper tantrum like a two year old? Because I left?"

"I thought you understood what you were getting into Clarke. You said you did."

"Well sure, when I thought it was going to get me laid! I didn't think you meant anything more by it. The others girls in camp sure didn't think so."

There was a brief flash of hurt across his face before he slammed down it down. She wondered if she imagined it or if she had actually hurt his feelings by implying he was the camp whore.

Nah, Bellamy was just trying to mess with her head.

"Wow Princess, didn't think you had it in you."

"Fuck you Bellamy."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Well that _is _what you had been hoping for last night."

Clarke needed him to go…NOW! She was getting turned on just by fighting with him and she didn't want him to know that. Her face was turning red and Clarke prayed that Bellamy would just think it was with anger instead of the embarrassment she was truly feeling.

She tried pushing him out of her tent but he wouldn't budge. "Get out. I'm going back to sleep."

After a minute she gave up and crawled back into bed, turning her back on him. Maybe if she ignored him, then he'd finally leave.

Clarke really shouldn't have been surprised. She only had herself to blame for not expecting it. Really, when did he ever do what she thought he would?

Bellamy had crawled into bed with her.

"Oh my god. Can you not take a hint?"

He chuckled and she felt the hot breath from his mouth against the back of her neck. It gave her shivers but not of the cold variety.

"I can take a hint." He kissed her neck and Clarke tried not to moan. "I can take a hint that you hate that you want me…but you do."

Clarke bit her lip and refused to answer him. Silence was the way to go on this.

Bellamy moved up to press a kiss behind her ear. "I can take a hint that you love to fight with me a lot more than you let on."

This man was going to drive her crazy…if she didn't kill him first. And that wasn't completely off the table yet either.

"And I can take a hint that deep down, you know you belong with me."

He didn't just go there did he? He had been doing so well but as always, he stuck his foot in his mouth.

She gritted her teeth. "We are not together. This is not a thing."

Bellamy laughed and it made her want to punch him. So she did one better, she told him something that would really irritate him.

"In fact Bellamy, I hear Finn is free now so maybe I'll go see him tonight."

Clarke hadn't really meant it. She just wanted to piss him off enough to leave her tent and she could deal with him later. That was not what happened though.

Bellamy growled. He freaking growled!

There was only a second to worry that maybe she had pushed him too far when he leaned over her shoulder and used his hand to turn her head before his lips claimed hers.

It was meant to be punishing kiss, to teach Clarke that she shouldn't push him like she had. But if this is how he reacted, she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Not when she got what she wanted.

When Bellamy realized that Clarke wasn't responding the way he had intended, he pulled back. She unintentionally moaned and he grinned, getting what he wanted from her after all.

He got out of the bed and walked to the tent flap. "Remember that later Princess when you think to go about going to Spacewalker's tent."

Bellamy left after his parting words, seeming content to leave her turned on and fully clothed once more.

Motherfucker.

* * *

**I have no idea if this chapter lives up to your expectations. It was done spur of the moment so I can't even say if I think it's any good. I'm also trying to keep the writing style different from my main story Unexpected Feelings but it's not easy keeping the two separate. AND this will also only be updated once in a while as the mood strikes me and will typically be shorter in length.**


	3. Game On

**Author's Note: A big thank you to jungtrotsky on Tumblr for beta reading this story! A second pair of eyes really does help! And to those that wonder, this story is primarily about Bellamy and Clarke, with only vague mentions as to what's happened in the TV show.**

* * *

It was a few hours before Clarke finally decided to get up for the day. She hadn't wanted Bellamy to think that thoughts of him had kept her awake so she had lingered in bed.

But it had.

All Clarke could think about was him. His passionate kisses. His seductive touches. The way he practically dared her to go to Finn.

She really didn't understand what game he was playing but two could play it.

Clarke pulled on her boots and jacket then strode out of her tent. It was a cool day and it was getting colder as time went on. Soon, it would be winter and their jackets wouldn't be enough to keep out the chill.

Another worry to add to the growing list.

She snuck a glance around the camp and noticed Bellamy talking to one of his harem outside of his tent. The girl was one of the many he had slept with when they first landed and she was apparently trying to convince him of another tumble by the looks of it.

Her jaw clenched as she watched the girl, Melissa, lean in close and run her fingers across his chest. Clarke was thankful for once that it was getting colder so he had his shirt on at least. There had been a time when he practically walked around half-naked.

It had been very distracting.

Bellamy didn't seem to be encouraging the girl but he wasn't stopping her either. He had a bored expression on his face, like he was barely paying attention to her.

That might have made Clarke feel better until she saw Bellamy catch sight of her watching them together. Suddenly, he was all smiles for the girl. He leaned in closer, so that Melissa could whisper sweet nothings in his ear no doubt.

Apparently, he had moved onto his next conquest after all.

A part of her wanted to go over there and punch the girl, or punch Bellamy. It was a toss-up as to who was annoying her more in that moment.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of showing that she gave a damn.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Tim, one of the guards she had spent Unity Day with. They had played a few drinking games together and he had been pretty friendly with her, almost flirty even. It had been a nice feeling, even if she hadn't been interested at the time.

It wasn't his fault that she was haunted by a dark, curly-haired demon with intense brown eyes that saw into her soul. As she stared at Tim in thought, she saw Bellamy frown when he caught who was holding her attention.

Suddenly, she knew how to make Bellamy pay for his teasing and games.

Clarke grinned in pure delight.

It was going to be a fun night after all, one way or another.

* * *

She had left shortly after that, when one of the Hundred came to her in pain. They had sliced open a finger on their knife and it needed to be taken care of.

Who would have thought having a bunch of clumsy adolescents around sharp objects was a bad idea? Go figure.

Clarke was relieved to see that when she turned to go to the drop ship, Bellamy had started to ignore Melissa again. The girl stormed off after she realized that he had no intention of sleeping with her.

He was trying to play on Clarke's jealousy and it had worked.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Bellamy was either too busy or was deliberately staying away to mess with her head.

A small part of her did miss talking to him. They'd talked almost every day about what was going on in the camp, but not today. Today he stayed away.

She was a musical instrument and he knew just how to play her.

It was annoying as fuck.

Clarke was feeling pretty bitchy by the end of the day and she'd snapped at more than a few patients. Octavia had come to help her around mid-day and had spent most of her day smirking at Clarke's odd behavior.

"He's getting to you, isn't he?"

She played dumb, hoping that Octavia didn't mean who Clarke thought she did. "Who?"

"You know exactly who. My brother."

"I don't know what you mean."

There went Octavia's smirk again.

"Uh huh. So you're telling me he's not trying to win your heart?"

Clarke burst out laughing, the idea was so completely ridiculous. Bellamy may be playing some weird mind game with her right now, but the end goal was still sex. Nothing more, nothing less.

Octavia raised an eyebrow at her response.

"I'm sorry Octavia, but you're wrong. I'm the last person on Earth that your brother would ever fall for or I for him."

"If that's true, and I'm sure it is, of course, why do you keep glancing at the door every few minutes?"

She hadn't been aware that it had been that often. It was just driving her crazy that he hadn't come to bother her yet. Bellamy always came to see her a few times a day but today? Nada.

"I, uh…" she stuttered, unsure of how to explain her own odd behavior, "I'm just, you know, checking for new patients."

This time is was Octavia laughing at her and Clarke felt the blush creeping up her neck, into her cheeks. She glared at O in an attempt to cover her embarrassment.

Damn meddling sisters.

"Okay, okay." Octavia held up her hands in surrender, "Just a word of advice though?"

Clarke tilted her head in confusion but waited.

"Give him a hell of a chase. It's good for him."

Before she could reply, another patient came in and there was no more time for talking. But that didn't mean she didn't ponder Octavia's words and their meaning.

* * *

The sun was setting when they finally called it a day and went outside to join the others. It was a common sight to see a large bonfire and teenagers drunk on moonshine.

She took a moment to take in the scene before her before she spotted her nemesis.

He was surrounded by his groupies, both guys and girls, all of whom tried to use his status as leader to bolster their own sense of self-importance.

It was pathetic.

Bellamy had seen her exit the drop ship and was staring at her, almost like he was trying to pull her to him.

Clarke ignored him and went in search of her quarry instead. She found Tim sitting on a log by the fire with a few of the other guards. He smiled up at her when she came over and scooted over to make room for her to sit down next to him.

She gave him a flirty smile and was pleased to see him respond in kind.

Game on.


	4. Don't You Dare

**Author's Note: Please note that the rating has now gone up on this story due to sexual content. Also, thanks to everyone for R&amp;Ring my story or stories as the case may be. I'm sorry to have fallen behind on responding to reviews and PM's lately but I still read all of them. Love you guys!**

* * *

Clarke could feel Bellamy's eyes on her as she flirted with Tim.

She peeked a glance at him beneath lowered lashes, pleased to note his unhappy expression.

Serves him right for playing around with her in the first place.

She was sitting close to Tim, her arm occasionally brushing up against his. The side of their legs pressed against each one another and Clarke could feel his body heat though his clothes.

Tim was talking animatedly about his life on the Ark and Clarke struggled to pay attention. Not that he was boring so much as her attention kept drifting over to Bellamy. She could hear his groupies hesitantly trying to talk to him, and the clipped responses they received.

Clarke grinned.

"-so there I was drunk, with my pants around my ankles and my dick in my hand."

Wait, what?

She swung her head around in surprise and found Tim grinning at her.

"Gotcha."

A blush crept up her cheeks at being caught not listening to him. Clarke gave Tim a playful nudge of her elbow.

Tim turned to see what had held her attention and Clarke saw his eyes widen slightly. She turned her head, wondering what caused such a reaction, and found that Bellamy was giving them both the death stare.

Clarke refused to admit that his glare was making her wet because that would mean she was seriously fucked in the head.

She watched as Tim swung his head back and forth between Bellamy and herself. Apparently, he was putting two and two together faster than she would have given him credit for.

"Uh, am I, you know, getting in the middle of something here?"

"No, no! There is nothing there." Clarke shook her head in desperation. Damn Bellamy for causing trouble for her again! He had no right!

Tim raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more on the subject.

It didn't take long for them to pick back up on their easy banter and Clarke felt herself relax again. Casually, she leaned into Tim, and he seemed to pick up the hint because he wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer.

Clarke then noticed that Bellamy was starting to disentangle himself from his group, in an attempt to head her way. She started to feel the panic rising in her chest and knew it was now or never if she wanted to go through with this.

"Want to come back to my tent?" she whispered in Tim's ear.

Tim stared into her eyes, as if confirming he heard her correctly. Clarke tried to smile, the fear that Bellamy would reach them before she could convince Tim to go with her getting stronger as the seconds ticked by.

Tim flicked a glance at Bellamy and hesitated. She glanced over and met Bellamy's eyes straight on, knowing he would read the intentions there on her face.

"Clarke, don't you dare." she heard Bellamy growl.

She stood up, grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him to her tent before he could even think to say anything.

* * *

The moment that Tim entered her tent, his earlier hesitation was gone as he leaned down to kiss her.

Clarke leaned into him, her breasts pressed to his chest, and ran her tongue along his lower lip. She could feel his erection against her belly and it should have excited her but it didn't. Clarke was still wet from watching Bellamy stare at her, so she could make this work. Or so she tried to tell herself.

Maybe she should be feeling guilty about using Tim while thinking of her dark-haired devil but the boy probably wouldn't complain too much as long as he was getting easy sex.

It should have been easy, just fuck Tim to ease the ache inside of her that Bellamy caused.

Then Tim started to grope at her chest, which forced Clarke to admit to herself that she was starting to get bored fast.

Clarke was about to put a stop to it when Bellamy barged into the tent.

"-huh?" Tim looked startled at the interruption.

Bellamy took in the scene and his eyes narrowed on Tim's hand on her breast.

Well, shit.

Tim opened his mouth, to say what Clarke would never know, because Bellamy punched him in the face.

"Get the fuck out of here. NOW!"

The boy scrambled away, practically running out of the tent as if his life depended on it.

Which, maybe it did, if the expression on Bellamy's face was anything to go by. If looks could kill, Tim would already be six feet under.

Bellamy stood there, watching her without speaking another word. It was like he was waiting for something but Clarke didn't know what. He was acting like he was hurt by her actions but that didn't make any fucking sense!

"Why did you do that? What the hell is wrong with you Bellamy?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question Princess?"

A part of her that surprised that he was so angry, especially if this was just about sex for him. Bellamy could just find another girl to sleep with if that was the case.

Unless he wanted more from her like Octavia had hinted at?

Gawd, he had her so confused and turned around in her own head.

"Yes Bellamy I am. I'm not a damn yo-yo so stop yanking me back and forth at your leisure. You don't want me? Fine! Then let me fuck someone who does?"

Immediately, she knew that it was the wrong thing to say.

Bellamy grabbed her around the waist and tossed her on the bed, quickly following after. He started to tear off her clothes so fast that Clarke found herself naked and under him before she could blink.

She started to reach for his shirt, thinking she was finally going to get laid when he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

Clarke looked at Bellamy in outrage but he wasn't looking at her face. He was staring at her body like he was trying to memorize every curve. Like she was something precious that he wanted to savor.

She inhaled sharply when he leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth. Bellamy sucked on it for a few seconds then swirled his tongue along the edge. When he scraped his teeth on it, she whimpered. She liked a little pain with her pleasure and Bellamy seemed to have realized that about her.

After a few minutes, he switched to the other nipple and proceeded to do the same to it. Clarke had never been so turned on just from someone playing with her breasts.

She felt his hand sneak down between their bodies and she held her breath as it came to rest against her slit. He ran his fingertips lightly along her moist center, causing her to shudder in anticipation.

Bellamy pulled away from her breast and leaned back to watch her face as he touched her.

Without warning, he shoved in a finger and Clarke's back bowed in pleasure. She bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold in her moan.

Bellamy chuckled. "Not what you were expecting, Princess?"

She glared at him but couldn't hold it when he started to thrust his finger inside of her with a steady pace, occasionally stopping to flick his thumb against her clit.

Clarke was soon pushing against his fingers as fast as she could, helping him to bring her to completion.

Except, every time she got close, Bellamy would slow down or stop completely.

"I swear to God, Bellamy. If you don't let me finish, I will kill you in your sleep."

Bellamy laughed at the frustration in her voice and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Don't worry Princess, I wouldn't do that to you."

He went back to torturing her with his fingers, moving at an even slower pace. She wanted to smack him, but her hands were still trapped.

Clarke tried to pull free but his grip was too strong so she attempted another tactic.

"Mmm, fuck me Bellamy. I want you inside me when I come."

She watched as his entire body jerked as if struck by a hot poker. His eyes flew from watching his fingers sliding into her pussy up to her face in surprise.

Clarke licked her lips and saw Bellamy swallow hard.

He looked tempted and she thought she had him for a second before he shook his head.

"Nice try Clarke. But we're doing this MY way."

Bellamy started to move again but he thankfully picked up the pace so he was pounding in and out of her with his two fingers. Clarke was soon thrashing on the bed and trying to get him in as deeply as she could.

Her orgasm was slowly building in intensity and she knew she wouldn't last much longer, if he didn't stop on her again.

He seemed to sense that she was getting closer as he leaned down and started to nibble on her ear.

"Say you belong with me, Clarke and I'll let you come."

She started to growl at him but it soon turned to a purr when he curled one of his fingers inside of her so that it rubbed against her G-spot.

Damn him.

Clarke knew Bellamy was enough of a bastard to not let her come unless she gave him what he wanted. If only it didn't make her want him that much more.

Bellamy paused, raising an eyebrow, as he waited for her to answer him.

"Fine. Whatever. I belong with you."

"And only with me."

"And only with you-you chauvinistic caveman bastard."

Bellamy grinned in delight at her sassy retort, "That's MY Clarke!"

He kissed the tip of her nose, the gesture oddly sweet given the circumstances.

Now that he finally had what he wanted from her, Bellamy resumed stroking his fingers back and forth, making sure to hit her G-spot on every stroke.

Clarke was so sensitive from his early teasing that it didn't take long for her orgasm to hit her. Light burst behind her eyelids and her entire body grew warm before she started to quiver.

"Oh God, oh God."

Her head tossed back and forth as her pussy tightened on Bellamy's fingers, and she climaxed hard around them.

It took her a while to come back to her senses but when she did, the first thing she saw was Bellamy smirking above her.

"Don't forget what you promised, Clarke."

And with that, he got off of her and left the tent.


	5. I Don't Share

**Author's Note:** **Sorry for the delay but this work was part of my writer's block that I've been having lately. I hope that my smut makes up for it. I think I might end this in a few chapters to start on a new AU multi-chapter story. I will still continue Unexpected Feelings if you are following that story as well. If you like my other one-shots, please consider adding me as a followed author **(or favorite if you like me enough) **so that you'll be updated with I post new one-shots and/or the new multi-chapter.**

* * *

The next morning, Clarke became determined to have a few words with Bellamy. He had tricked her into saying they belonged together, using her body to compel the words from her lips. It was sneaky and devious, just like him.

Not to say that he was wrong.

They were like two sides of a coin. The same yet different. She balanced his brashness and he kept her feet on the ground. It was a symbiotic relationship that served them, and the camp, well during these tough times. Clarke just hadn't thought it was anything more than that. That Bellamy wanted more from her than just a platonic partnership.

Then he made her promise to only be with him and no one else.

This is what he was doing last night, backing her into a corner until she was weak with need for him. Much easier for him to manipulate her that way.

She allowed herself a smirk as she recalled how Bellamy had elicited her promise. His hands on her body, his lips on her. Stroking her till she exploded. That man had some serious bedroom skills.

Thinking about his talents made her remember the girls he had practiced them on before her. It was enough to wipe the grin from her face.

Clarke growled in frustration. She needed to take back control of this situation. Bellamy had pulled her feet out from under her too many times.

If he wanted them together, then he needed to understand the rules to their little game had changed.

* * *

She found the right moment during midday as Bellamy was wandering around camp by himself, checking on everyone's progress for the day.

Clarke sided up to him, enjoying the look of desire and something warmer slide through his eyes as he glanced at her.

"Come with me." Was all Clarke said before turning away to walk to the gate, wanting for him to catch up, knowing that he wouldn't be able to resist the temptation to find out what was on her mind. One of the guards let them out with a nod to Bellamy and they walked into the forest.

Neither said a word till they were several yards away from camp, and when it became certain that they were out of sight of anyone patrolling at the wall, Bellamy reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her in place. He shifted their bodies so that they were facing each other and raised an eyebrow in question. "So Princess, why did you lure me out to the woods?"

Clarke took in their surroundings and deciding that they were sufficiently alone, put a hand on Bellamy's chest to push him back against a tree. Surprise flitted across his face before he grinned and made to reach for her, but she stepped out of his grasp.

He was not going to gain control again; it was her turn now.

A slight frown appeared on Bellamy's face and he made another move for her but she slapped at his hands. "Tsk, tsk."

"What the hell, Clarke?" he growled.

"Frustrating, isn't it? When someone plays with you but doesn't let you take part." As she spoke, she trailed a hand down his chest, tracing the lines on his body. She followed a path down his ribs to his stomach before dipping it underneath the edge of his pants, causing Bellamy to still.

Clarke leaned in, trapping her hand between them, and kissed him. Her tongue teased his lower lip until he opened his mouth to slide his tongue against hers. They moved in tandem as if their mouths had known this dance all their lives.

While he was distracted, Clarke moved her hand lower until she cupped his erection. Bellamy pulled back slightly and drew in a ragged breath, his eyes wide in surprise at her bold action.

Smirking, she stared into his eyes, all the while lowering her body to kneel in front of him. Clarke watched as he gulped hard when he realized her intent.

"Clarke?"

She didn't answer him in words but in action, as she quickly unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down his calves, over his knees till they dropped around his ankles.

Bellamy definitely had a reason to be cocky, pun intended. His dick was larger than average, the size perfect to cause the sweetest mix of pleasure and pain that a girl could hope for. She must have stared for a few minutes because Bellamy cleared his throat, and when she looked up, he was blushing at her examination of him.

Clarke smirked and took his length in her hand, squeezing him gently. The feel of his soft skin felt perfect in her hand as she slid her fist up and down, pausing now and then to squeeze his base gently, eliciting a groan from him over and over.

She didn't want him to come just yet, as he still had a lesson to learn, so she paused in her stroking to run her thumb over his tip, smearing his leaking precum. Clarke detected a shudder run through his body and felt pride for having been the one to cause it.

There was a burning intensity on his face while observing her every move; it was as if he was committing everything about this moment to his memory.

Bellamy kept his eyes locked on hers she leaned down and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Clarke felt his hand creep around her neck to fist itself in her hair, but when he didn't try anything else, she let it go without comment.

He seemed to have finally comprehended that she was the one running this show. She was the puppet master and he was her puppet.

Clarke ran her tongue up the length of him, following the throbbing veins to his base and back again.

"Fuck, Princess. You're driving me wild with that mouth of yours."

"That's the point." She gave another swipe of her tongue across the head to emphasis her point. "To drive you as crazy as you made me last night."

Bellamy gave a throaty laugh at her response. "Touché."

She caught his gaze and held it, wanting to make sure he knew she was watching him, then covered his dick with her lips and drew him into her mouth. Clarke couldn't help but smile when Bellamy made a strangled noise as he watched.

"Mmm…suck me, Clarke. Please?" he practically begged her.

Placing her hands on his thighs to help her balance, she worked his cock till it nudged the back of her throat, relaxing her gag relax by breathing through her nose so that it would be less uncomfortable. Bellamy's muscles clenched tight with restraint against her fingers and she knew that he wanted to thrust, but that he was holding himself back. Good boy.

Clarke pulled her head back until her lips wrapped around the tip and then plunged his dick back inside. Bellamy used both hands to grip the back of her head and guided her, pumping himself into her mouth repeatedly.

"Shit. You're fucking deep throating me baby." His voice croaked with lust.

She used her tongue to slide against the sensitive underside of his shaft, which caused his legs to start shaking in her hands. Clarke knew Bellamy was getting close and was proven right when he sped up his thrusts.

It wasn't long before Clarke felt his dick spasm and he was shooting his seed down her throat. She vaguely heard him moan her name as she continued to work him until the very end. She released him from her mouth and stood up from her kneeling position, leaning close to his body but not touching.

Bellamy had closed his eyes and his head had fallen back against the tree so he was startled when she whispered in his ear, "Now we're even."

He chuckled and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips, the gesture surprising considering what she had just been doing. Most boys wouldn't have done so until the girl had rinsed out her mouth first. It made her heart thump loudly in her chest as she pondered the meaning behind it.

While Bellamy pulled his pants back up, Clarke took a step back to gather her wits while turning away to hide her face as she battled for self-control. She took a few steps back towards the camp, before stopping to look over her shoulder at this man who overwhelmed her thoughts and heart.

"And Bellamy?" Clarke paused, waiting until she had his full attention, "I don't share."

When she could read in his eyes that she had made her point, Clarke turned to go, assured that Bellamy would follow.


	6. Sneaky Traitor

**If anyone reading this chapter followed, favorited or reviewed this story since it was first started over 1 1/2 year ago...thank you for your patience! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter. Life happened and by the time I had a chance to write again, I was seriously blocked. I couldn't think of where to go from the last chapter that I had written. This chapter has almost no Bellamy/Clarke interaction BUT it's setting up for the finale of this story. I needed to lay down some groundwork and I love using Octavia for that. I hope you enjoy it and that it's worth the wait. Also, I lost my beta reader and so this chapter might be a bit rougher than my past work. Sorry!**

* * *

A week later found Clarke in med bay, thoughts of Bellamy distracting her from work. No one that visited her that day would be leaving in the best shape as she made mistake after mistake, all the while her mind lingered on Bellamy and their current situation.

Something was seriously wrong with that guy. It had to be otherwise she would have been fucked within an inch of her life by now. Yet he hadn't touched her in an intimate manner since the night in the woods when she sucked him off. A week had passed and nothing. Zip, zilch, nada.

Not that they hadn't been touching per se. Bellamy had taken to hunting her down at night and dragging her off to bed. To cuddle. With their clothes on. Honestly, who does that when they could be getting laid repeatedly?

Clarke resisted at first because things still weren't settled between them but when he threatened to throw her over his shoulder in the middle of camp, she decided it was better to just go along with him quietly.

The first time he did that, Clarke was sure that they would finally have sex. After all, they'd already fooled around twice so it was the next logical step. Who knew that Bellamy was more interested in cuddling with her at night than fucking her silly?

Seriously, who's the guy in this relationship?

That thought made her fumble her stitching on some poor kid's arm and they cried out in pain. Octavia looked at her in pity, with a hint of amusement flickering in her eyes and took over so that the kid wouldn't be scarred for life. Literally.

Relationship? Where the fuck did that come from? They weren't in a relationship. Except...

Except….Bellamy chose to spend their time in bed talking through the night instead of seducing her.

She told him about her dad and how close they were. How they used to drive her mother nuts when they took off to practice her Earth skills or how they'd talk for hours about a book that they had already read several times. That her mother caused her father to be floated when he tried to do the right thing for the people on the Ark.

He held her while she cried and kissed away the tears without a word.

Bellamy shared stories about growing up with a sister that he had to keep secret from everyone. How hard it was on him when they took her away and floated his mom. Being left alone with no one except the memories while he waited to find out what would happen to his sister.

Except…Clarke felt the gentle kisses he pressed against her forehead in the morning when he thought she was still sleeping. The touch of his lips was a like a cherished whisper against her skin. So soft it was barely there and yet she felt it everywhere all at once, lightening up nerve endings like an electric shock to her system.

And he wasn't shy about showing her affection in front of others either. Often throughout the day, Bellamy would find a reason to touch her. Small touches that wouldn't seem like much but caused the strange feeling in chest to want to burst forth. A brush of fingers as he pushed a strand of hair out her face, a hand on the small of her back when they walked together, or when they sat to eat, their arms brushing against each other and knees pressed against one another.

Clarke shook her head in bewilderment and rubbed at the ache in her chest that had recently developed whenever she thought about _him_.

When she finally came back to the present, Clarke saw that the boy had already left and that Octavia was watching her intently.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy."

"I will once you stop trying to kill off our patients."

Clarke glowered at her but Octavia just shrugged it off.

"So what's bothering you so much that you keep making mistakes? You never do that. Like ever. I didn't know that it was even possible. Hell, even my brother used to say", Octavia pauses to lower her voice in an attempt to imitate her brother's much deeper voice, "_The Princess never fucks up like the rest of us._".

"Now that's saying something considering your history together." she continued cheekily.

Clarke blushed at the unintended compliment from Bellamy even though she suspected more was said that just that. She turned away slightly to hide the telltale red cheeks when she noticed Octavia narrow her eyes. That girl never missed anything. It was annoying.

Almost as annoying as her brother was being lately with all this sentimental shit of talking and cuddling and touching! How dare he make her feel confused and unsettled like this! Fucktard! Asshat!

"So Clarke, what could possibly get you so flustered?" Clarke could hear the laughter in Octavia's voice as she continued, "Or is that my brother is finally getting to you?"

"What? No! He's just…"she waves a hand in the air absentmindedly, not exactly sure how to finish the sentence without embarrassing herself.

He's just making her feel things for him that defy all reason and quite possibly her sanity. Like affection. Companionship. Friendship. Love.

Oh fuck no!

Clarke felt the blood drain from her face as the strange feeling in her chest that had been bothering her over the last few weeks made itself known. She almost missed what Octavia said next except for the sinking feeling she had deep in her gut.

"Just what? Trying to make you fall as deep in love with him as he is with you? But then, we both know that you already do, don't we?"

It was bad enough that Octavia blurted it out so casually, almost without thought. Clarke had just figured it out herself and now immediately after, was being bombarded with this new knowledge by Bellamy's sister of all people. Not awkward at all! But what made it a million times worse though, was when she heard the deep male voice speak. She knew who it was without even looking. She knew him like she knew her next breath. Which was ironic considering what happened next.

"O, that's enough."

Clarke felt her heart stutter in her chest, before pounding rapidly causing the previously lost blood to rush to back to her head. She felt dizzy and lightheaded; her breaths coming in quick shallow gulps.

Why couldn't she breathe? Where was all the air? There was no air!

Clarke felt Bellamy's hand on her arm, helping her down to sit on a nearby cot and then pushing her head between her legs. She barely registered his hand stroking her back as she tried to catch her breath.

So this is what a panic attack feels like. Huh.

"Breathe Princess. Deep breathe in. Okay, now slowly let it out. Good, now again."

This went on for a few minutes and by the time she had herself back under control, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Octavia was in the process of slithering outside.

Sneaky traitor.

* * *

**I decided to cut it off there for now. I'm going to try to wrap the story up in the next chapter, maybe even add in that sex scene that Clarke was dying for in the first place ;) Please leave reviews! I hate to beg but they are honestly the only reason I came back to this story to finish it off. Because so many of you practically begged me to finish it off and I hated that I left it so unfinished for you.  
**


	7. I Love You

**I was supposed to end the story in this chapter. Honestly, I was. I had it all planned out but once I started writing, I found I had more material than what I wanted to put in just one chapter. So...what I had planned for the big finale will be split between 2 chapters so that I can write the ending the way I feel does the most justice to this story and its characters. **

**On a last note, if you don't know what the meaning of the proverb "Don't throw stones when you live in a glass house", you should look it up real quick before reading this chapter as I make reference to it and it won't make sense otherwise.**

* * *

The damage had been done and now it was time to face the music. Or rather, one sexy curly-haired devil that had turned her world upside down.

"Remind me again why I haven't killed your sister yet?" she asked wryly to the floor, trying to delay the inevitable.

Bellamy didn't reply and after several minutes of silence, Clarke could take no more. She wanted - no, needed - to see his reaction to Octavia's startling declaration. He was kneeling in front of her, watching with an almost cautious look as if afraid she might make a run for it.

Which honestly, didn't sound like a bad idea right about now.

Not that she could go anywhere since he was blocking her only path to the only exit. Whether he had done that purposely or not was a mystery but it didn't stop her from plotting several rather ridiculous escape plans.

Clarke cleared her throat nervously when she realized that she had been gawking at him the entire time the imaginary scenarios played out in her head, causing the corners of his mouth to turn up ever so slightly.

"About what she said-"

"I'm sorry about-"

They both stopped abruptly and stared at each other before erupting into awkward chuckles. As the laughter died away, he rubbed the back of his neck and Clarke would almost say he looked anxious if she didn't think Bellamy incapable of that particular emotion. Only mere mortals such as herself felt that particular obnoxious feeling, especially as she waited for him to make a joke of the situation. Or worse, tell her that he didn't feel the same.

Not that she had actually confessed her feelings out loud or anything. But would her panic attack confirm that Octavia's accusation was true? Actions speak louder than words and all that. Right?

Goddammit. When did she become this freaked out mess of a person? She sounded like one of those fucking female leads in those romance novels that she hated. The annoying kind that swooned and shit. They were the absolute worst. Like, seriously, they should just say the damn words already instead of carrying on an internal monologues filled with unnecessary drama.

Clarke decided then and there it was past time to pull on her big girl panties instead of throwing stones at her glass house.

"I love you." she blurted out.

His response was not what she was expecting. She thought he'd stumble in his race to get away from her while making a halfhearted attempt to placate hurt feelings. Something punch-worthy along the lines of, "I like you but not in _that_ way" or "Thanks but no thanks".

Instead, he let a deep sigh of relief and grinned. The kind of grin that made a girl's heart skip beats and butterflies to swarm her stomach. A smile that Clarke had always hoped a man would direct her way, one filled with unfiltered joy and love.

She didn't need to hear the words to know that he was in love with her too.

However, once again she acted like those annoying twats in books but she just couldn't help herself. Seriously, who could with a smile like that?

She swooned.

* * *

Clarke found herself lying in a bed a few minutes later, shoe-less and covered with a familiar looking blanket. It took her a minute to figure out where she was as but she recognized the mess of clothing and items scattered around the tent. Bellamy didn't care for objects like he did for people so they were treated as inconsequential. Hence the chaos.

She was embarrassed that she had gone all weak-kneed and light-headed at Bellamy's smile but she blamed the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast on her reaction. Next time she made a love declaration, she'd make sure to eat beforehand.

On second thought, that was a horrible idea. She'd probably end up throwing up on him. Ewwww. So _not_ the way to a guy's heart.

Never mind, swooning wasn't so bad.

Speaking of Bellamy, she wondered where he had gone off to. She got her answer a few minutes later when he returned with a handful of berries for her to eat, dropping them into her eager hands.

While it was annoying at times how well he knew her, she appreciated the gesture. They looked absolutely delicious and she _was_ hungry after all.

He sat down beside her while she polished off the sweet fruit, waiting patiently for her to finish without saying a word or teasing her. Clarke deliberately drew out the process of eating, giving her time collect her thoughts. To tease him, she made sure to suck the berry juice off her fingers slowly, pulling them out each time with a pop when released from her mouth. She saw Bellamy gulp as he watched before he finally grabbed her hands, effectively stopping her.

All thoughts of teasing and berries fell away as she locked eyes with him.

In them, she read every emotion.

He loved her. Desired her above all else. Wanted to protect and care for her. Would never let her go.

She returned each with a silent promise of her own.

She loved him too. Wanted nothing but him. Would never hurt him or betray him. Would stay by his side always.

It was in that moment that it dawned on her that her worded confession was unnecessary to Bellamy. He had always known that subconsciously, she had felt the same about him. The same all-consuming passion and adoration that caused them to clash because it was lurking underneath the surface instead out in the open where it belonged.

There was a thin line between love and hate. At some point they had crossed over from hate to love and never gone back.

Why else would she have teased and fought with him so fiercely? Why she had stayed by his side despite his unwritten no-sex rule for the last week. Clarke was not the type to just give up when she wanted something. If sex was the only thing she had wanted, she could have seduced him and left it at that. Yet not once did these thoughts occur to her. She hadn't even sought out Tim or Finn for comfort like she had once threatened Bellamy with in an attempt to make him jealous.

Gawd but she was an idiot sometimes.

The only reason the words had the impact they did was because he now knew she had finally realized her feelings. It had been what he was waiting for all along.

Acknowledgement. Acceptance. Admittance.

An unhealthy obsession with alliteration. You know, the usual.

"Are you done freaking out yet?"

Clarke smacked him on the arm and mumbled, "Shut up."

He grinned at her response, "I'll take that as a no then."

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" she whined at him.

An eyebrow raised to that. "Oh really? And what could I have possibly said that wouldn't have sent you running in the opposite direction? '"_Hey Clarke, I'm ass-backwards in love with you despite all the arguing and teasing we do. I want to marry you and father your children so please Clarke, won't you be with me always? Oh and by the way, you don't realize this yet but you love me too._"'.

"Uhhhh, okay. Maybe you have a point there. I probably would have slit your throat in your sleep for suggesting such a thing a few weeks ago."

"That's what I thought."

Wait a second! Did he just say what she thought he said?

Clarke replayed the conversation in her head and her eyes grew wide.

He wanted to marry her? Make babies with her? Whoa, was he that serious about them?

"I see by the look on your face that you finally getting it Princess"

Her face had to resemble a fish the way her mouth gaped open but it snapped close with click when he leaned in close to her.

Bellamy cradled her face in both his hands and whispered, "I've tried to say it in a thousand different ways but if you need the actual words then I'll give that to you. I love you. I want everything you can give me. Marriage, babies, growing old together. I'm all in."

* * *

**Boom. Mic drop. LOL. Anyways, there's still at least one chapter left in this adventure so stay tuned for more. I am thinking of writing more drabbles but only posting them to Tumblr so follow me (TheWildOne01) if you want to read them.**** Reviews are my bread and butter so please leave them if you can. I'd especially love to know what enjoy most about the story and/or your favorite scene. It helps me to improve upon my writing.**


End file.
